


A Chance Meeting

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins Creed Brotherhood, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You see someone fall off a roof, but all is not what it seems. (I really suck at summaries, need to work on that lol) Ezio/Reader





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, and welcome to my third story in the Assassins Creed fandom and my first attempt at writing for Ezio :) As always I would like any opinions, suggestions and pointers on things I can do better with writing his character if you feel like I need them. And this was supposed to be a drabble under 1000 words, but as always my mind seems to get the better of me xD
> 
> I also have a Tumblr account which I am trying to build up, where I will be posting all of my updating schedule and some stories I don't post on here. I also will start doing requests if they are asked for. Find me at iceboundstar.tumblr.com :3

You huffed as you made your way through the centre of Rome, on what was a beautifully warm day. Smoothing out the creases on the long white and brown dress you wore, you walked on through the morning markets and glanced over the various stalls looking for what your mother had asked you to get. She had decided that you had been indoors far too long, and dragged you out of bed to send you out for things she needed for dinner that night. She had then forced you to wear your corset far tighter than you liked, and wound your (H/C) hair up into a complicated bun which you didn't like either. You did manage to escape with a list of things she wanted before she could do anything else. Coming to a stop in front of a large fountain, you began to curse in a string of Italian as you loosened the ties on the top of your corset slightly. People who passed by gave you looks that plainly said “she's lost her mind” but you didn't care. You were thankful though that your father wasn't around to see your un-ladylike behaviour. You knew you would be scolded if he saw it. Finally getting the corset loosened enough so you could breathe, you started walking again but paused as you saw a wanted poster that was sat on a wall. On the poster was a man who wore a hood which covered his eyes, and his lips were stretched into a smirk. Your eyes then glanced at the bottom of the paper.

“Ezio Auditore. Wanted for the crime of murder. Reward of 50 000 Florins for information leading to his capture,” you read aloud as your eyes scanned the words. The amount of detail the artist had put into the portrait surprised you. You felt yourself being drawn in by the smirk on his face, before you remembered you were supposed to be in the market buying what your mother needed. You sighed as you backed away from the poster and walked back towards the noise of the morning market, not noticing a figure standing on the rooftop of the building opposite.

*

After an hour of shopping around for the food that you needed, you found yourself carrying a heavy basket in the direction of your home. As you walked home, you heard shouts in the distance but paid no attention to them as you just wanted to relieve yourself of the food you were carrying. Reaching the fountain you had stopped by earlier, you briefly looked up at some pigeons that were cooing softly and went to look away until you saw something that made your heart stop. Your eyes followed a figure that was running across the rooftops, and what looked like some of the city guard chasing after that. The figure then took a running jump, and fell from the building.

“Mio Dio...”

Starting to panic, you ran to where you saw the figure fell and ended up in a quiet alleyway where all you found was a cart full of hay. Putting your basket down on the floor, you looked around the alley you were in as your panic slowly turned into confusion. 

“ _That person definitely fell here. So where are they?_ ” you thought.

Your eyes traced the alley for a few more seconds, until you heard footsteps behind you. They came to a stop, and a smooth voice rang out in the silence.

“Well well... It's been a long time since such a bella signorina has been so worried about me.”

Turning on the spot, you came face to face with a man who was wearing white robes which were accented with red. He had two strange looking gauntlets on his wrists, and a sword hung on his hips. Looking up at his face, you realised that his hood was up and all you could see was a smirk you were sure you had seen somewhere before. Then it hit you. The wanted poster you had been looking at appeared in your mind, which made your mouth drop open as you stared at him.

“You're the one on the wanted posters,” you said as you took a step backwards. “Ezio Auditore.”

Ezio nodded, the smirk that he wore on his lips growing wider.

“Those drawings must be improving,” he replied thoughtfully. “I will have to do something about that.”

More shouting reached your ears, and you looked down towards the opening of the alley where it was coming from. You heard the words assassin and find him being shouted, and then looked to him.

“Is there a reason why the city guard are looking for you?” you asked. Ezio shrugged as he let out a chuckle.

“Just a small misunderstanding. But it's time for me to go I'm afraid.”

He took a few steps towards you and before you could protest or do anything, he took hold of your chin and kissed you softly. You felt yourself beginning to blush, and your heart rate increased for the second time that day. Moving backwards he smiled at you, and looked towards the loud voices that were getting closer.

“Until next time bella mio.”

Leaving you with those words, Ezio took off with a sprint disappearing into thin air just as the guards came to a stop in front of you.

“Did you see un assassino pass by here?” one of them asked you. You shook your head.

“Mi dispiace signore, I haven't.”

The guard who had asked you let out a curse, and he ran off with the other guards down the alley in hopes of catching said assassin. You stood in silence for a few moments, before you remembered that your mother was waiting for you at home. Still blushing and thinking about the kiss, you picked up the heavy basket and made your way back home. Coming to a stop outside your house, you suddenly felt like you were being watched. Pausing in opening your front door, you turned to look at the buildings opposite and you saw a flash of white disappearing across the rooftops. Hearing your name being called from inside brought your attention back to heading inside. Opening the front door, you came face to face with your mother who took the basket out of your arms and began questioning you on why you had taken so long.

You settled on telling her that you had an interesting conversation with someone, leaving out the fact that you had been talking to a wanted man. For the rest of the day after that, you walked around with a smile on your face as thoughts about what happened lingered in your mind.


End file.
